


An Unexpected Encounter

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Russians don’t ambush him, a little angst a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While Matt is saving that little boy from the Russians, someone other then Claire comes to his aid.Set during 1x02.





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachmaisie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/gifts).



> I’ve been rewatching Daredevil, and this came to me during episode two. Idk if it’s any good, but I hope you like it  
> This is for Maisie who’s responsible for this fic because she convinced me to rewatch Daredevil.

Matt escapes the Russians, the little boy in hand. His arms around Matt's neck, clinging for dear life. The Russians are hot on their tail, but Matt's outrunning them. Their footfalls becoming more distant with each step.

They weren't prepared for him. They thought they had time before he'd strike, but they were wrong. He's been watching them. Waiting for their next move. He caught them off guard again, and he knows next time he won't, but for now he'll be satisfied with saving the little boy.

As they turn a corner, he picks up another set of footsteps. He barely hears them. They're light as a feather, but they're there, and they're following him.

He picks up his pace even more, and the extra set of footsteps does too. The Russians are getting more and more distant, but the footsteps aren't, so Matt can't slow down.

The footsteps hit a fire escape above his head, and land in front of them. Unsheathing a Katana.

"Want to tell me what you're doing with that boy?" The footsteps ask, and Matt freezes. _It's Elektra. She's standing in front of me. She's here. It's been ten years, and this is how we reunite._

"I'm saving him from the Russians." He deepens his voice to make it gruff and unrecognizable.

She cocks her head to the side, and runs her eyes over him. Her ponytail swishing in the air.

A shout in Russian breaks them from the brief silence, and Elektra puts her hands out. "I'll take him to safety, and you take out the Russians, or vice versa. But you have to pick now." His hesitation only lasts a moment, before he slides the boy into her arms.

She whispers words so sweet and gentle, to the very scared little boy she cradles to her chest, that she shocks Matt. Elektra was many things in college, but never soft. Or maybe she never showed that side of herself to him.

He shakes his head and steps back. Breaking himself from his thoughts. Now is not the time to ponder and reminisce.

"Meet me at Fogwell's Gym, and we'll take him home together." Her eyebrows shoot up at the mention of the gym, but she quickly nods, and takes off. Scaling up the fire escape with ease, even though she's limited to one arm.

Matt stands his ground as the Russians come piling into the alley. He knows he could probably escape, but they need to be taught a lesson.

It isn't an easy fight, and he gets slashed a few times, but ultimately he wins. The Russians lay piled around him, as he jumps up and grabs the fire escape. Quickly disappearing out of sight.

He quietly enters Fogwell's, and finds the boy curled up in Elektra's lap. Nervous and sacred, but her soothing voice helping. He tenses up a bit when he sees Matt. He might've saved him, but he's still a guy in a black mask.

Matt slips into the ring, and pulls up his mask. Revelling his face. Elektra sucks in a sharp breath as the boy relaxes once more. "Hey, we're going to take you to your dad okay? Can you tell me where he is?"

The little boy nods, and Elektra stands. Her arms still wrapped around him. Keeping him close to her chest. Her sword tucked away.

The boy tells them the way home, and they drop him off in front of his apartment. They wait until his dad opens the door, before slinking back into the night.

"I think we have a lot to discuss Matthew." Elektra turns to him from the boy’s building roof they've perched on.

The anger and hurt he still feels from Roscoe's simmers beneath his skin, but he can't help but nod. If they had reunited in any other way, he'd be trying to get as far away from her as possible. Spewing words of hate along the way.

But, she helped save that little boy. Showed him kindness and tenderness, when she didn't need or have to. Maybe if he lets her back in, if only for tonight, he can get the answers and peace he so desperately craves.

"My apartment's not far." Matt jumps from the roof, and she follows, as quiet as a ghost.

He lets her in through the roof door, and they trail inside. As he hits the bottom step, a sharp pain strikes through him, and he staggers forward. A hand to his side. When he pulls it back, he can feel the blood coating it.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Elektra helps him steady himself, and he resists the urge to push her away.

"In the bathroom, behind the mirror." She nods as Matt drops onto his couch. His body feeling like concrete.

She returns moments later. Her cowl and gloves discarded. She crouches beside him, and rolls up his shirt. "How didn't you realize you were bleeding? This is quite the wound, nothing I can't handle of course, but it's definitely noticeable."

Matt asks himself the same thing internally, but doesn't let her know that. "I must've been too distracted with the boy." Elektra nods and pulls out everything she needs.

"This will hurt." She tells him as she sticks the needle through his skin. He grits his teeth, but doesn't let out a noise of pain. He refusing to be weak around her. Not again.

"How do you know how to do this?" He asks as she sows through his skin. Stopping the bleeding.

"Stitches now, questions later Matthew." He almost laughs at that, despite himself. It's just so Elektra. It seems somethings from college haven't changed.

His head lulls back against a couch pillow, as she finishes stitching him up. She pulls at his shirt again, and he turns his head towards her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not trying to seduce you Matthew, you're in no state for it. I want to see if you need anymore stitches or care." He looks sheepish for a moment. He did think she might've been trying to seduce him.

"Okay." He shifts in his seat, and helps her remove his shirt, then eventually his pants. Leaving him in his boxers.

Her fingers carefully run over his body, and he resists the urge to shiver. "The rest are mostly superficial wounds, but I could stitch them if you'd like."

"If there's no bleeding, leave them." Elektra nods and stands up. Stretching with her hands above her head. She reaches for her cowl and gloves that sit nearby. "You can stay the night if you want." He blurts out.

"Matthew, how scandalous." Her grin is wicked.

He huffs. "You know what, never mind." Her grin falters for a moment.

"I'll be going then." Her tone is slightly hurt.

He sits up, then hisses in pain at the movement. "You can stay, it's fine, but I want answers if you do. And I mean to everything." She sucks in a breath, but weakly nods.

"Okay, deal."

"You can have the bed. I probably won't be moving from this couch anytime soon anyways." She reaches up and pulls out her hair, before slipping off her pants and top. Leaving her only in her panties and undershirt.

Matt bites his tongue at the memories it brings. Nights wrapped in each other's arms. Being young and wild. Drunk on each other.

Elektra takes a seat on the nearby chair, and tucks her feet under her butt. "I have a question of my own, before you begin your interrogation mister hotshot lawyer."

"I'm not a hotshot lawyer, but what is it?"

"How long have you been being a vigilante, and why is your outfit so shitty? I guess that's two questions."

"Not long, and the suit is a work in progress. What about you? How long have you been a creature of the night?"

"Since I was a teenager, basically." Matt's eyes widen at that.

"That's awfully young Elektra. Did you do it when we were together?"

"No, I was on an... extended hiatus." She's hiding something, and Matt needs to know what.

"What does that even mean? And why are you in New York? And why were you on the Russians' trail?" He sputters.

"One thing at a time Matthew." Her voice is unnervingly calm. "You know I could lie to you and get away with it." She states blankly.

"What? How?" She knows about his built in lie detector, why does she think could fool him?

"I know how to skid around your questions, and make it seem like honesty."

"So you lied to me in college?" Now the simmering angry is beginning to boil.

"No." She sighs. "Yes. Technically. But my feelings were true, that was never a lie."

"Then what was?"

"I never told you that our meeting-" Elektra pauses for a moment. Collecting her thoughts. "It wasn't fate, or destiny. It was planned."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"When I was a child, I was brought to a compound by a man I didn't know. I was taught to train and fight. To be a warrior. Eventually I was deemed too much to contain, and sent away. That's how I ended up adopted." She inhales. "The man that originally brought me to the compound, came to me years later, and said he needed me to do a mission for him. The mission was you Matthew."

Unease sits in his stomach. Displacing the anger. For now. "Who was the man Elektra?" He knows the answer, deep in his gut he knows, but he needs to hear her say it.

"Stick." He squeezes his eyes shut tight, and breathes out in disbelief.

"Was it was all a lie?"

"No! My feelings, those were true Matthew, and they still are." She freezes at her own words. She hadn't meant to admit that.

"And what about Rosoce? Did Stick tell you to take me there?"

"Yes." Elektra breathes. "You were meant to kill him, and then I would convince you to join The Chaste, fight in his war. When we went there that night, I thought I was doing it for you as much as us. I didn't think what I was doing was wrong. I thought it would let you be your true self."

He runs a hand down in his face. "And is that why you're back in New York? To try your second hand at recruitment?"

"No. I'm looking in on someone for Stick. Madame Gao. She has ties to the Russians."

"I've never heard of her."

"I'm sure you will, if you keep messing with her business partners." She stands for her seat. "I'm assuming you want me to leave now."

"No. I said you could stay the night, and I like to stay true to my word." His sightless eyes follow her as she moves to the kitchen, and opens the fridge. Pulling out a beer, and taking a sip.

"German beer. Tastes like piss." She comments as she sits it back in the fridge. He laughs despite himself, and she smirks.

The sounds of loud banging on his door, breaks him from his thoughts. _How didn't I hear anyone coming? Or smell them? They're drunk out of their mind._

"Matt, we know you're in there! Come out and go to the fish market with us! Get off whoever you're on!" Foggy drunkeningly shouts, and Matt can smell the booze on his breath, as well Karen's, who stands nearby. Slouched against a wall.

Before Matt can react, Elektra is stalking to the door, and swinging it open.

"Oh shit. Oh shit! _Oh shit!_ " Foggy sputters when he sees her.

"Do you need something Franklin?" Her eyebrows are raised as she takes him in his drunken state.

"I- What? No- I-"

"Nice to see you too Franklin." She cuts him off. "Matthew is busy at the moment, as you can see, and not in the mood for _the fish market_." Her tone is unamused, and Foggy cowers under her stare.

"Shit." Foggy comments as Elektra shuts the door in his face, and Karen pulls him down the hall. Trying to get answers about who Elektra is, but only getting 'oh shit' in response.

Elektra flops onto the the chair again. "He's less shaggy then I remember, and he's shaved the beard I see."

Matt simply hums in response. Not letting her know how the exchange amused him. "We have a one beard per avocado rule. I have it this year." He's partially jokes.

"One beard per _what?_ " She's taken aback but clearly finding this hilarious. Matt almost feels like the drunk one now. Spilling every thought or feeling.

"Right. We didn't start that until after we broke up. Foggy tried to say Abogados while drunk, and said avocados instead. Now we call ourselves avocados." He hears her quietly snicker, and he can't help but laugh.

This isn't at all what he expected would happen if Elektra ever returned. Normalcy. Familiarity. No screaming. No yelling. Sure there's tension, but it's slowly melting away with each passing moment.

He can't help but think he could get used to it. Though he'll never tell her that. At least not now. Maybe if things continue this way, maybe they can have what they lost, or at least she can help him make Hell's Kitchen better

Though Matt shakes the final thought away. _It's not time for fantasizing._ Instead he melts into the couch, and lets her breathing lull him to sleep. _I'll stress over this tomorrow._

He doesn't hear her stand from her seat once he's fast asleep, and kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams Matthew." Elektra says quietly, before climbing into his bed and falling asleep herself. Her own thoughts so similar to his own. Hope for future, and what they might be.


End file.
